I Find You
by Kiara-Hikari
Summary: Una promesa devera ser cumplida en poco tiempo, pero ¿de que forma? ¿a que precio?,[espero Reviews, please nn]
1. Un Encuentro, Una Cosa En Comun

**"UN ENCUENTRO, UNA MISMA COSA EN COMUN"**

**ERA UNA NOCHE OSCURA CUANDO UNA CHICA DE NOMBRE KIARA, ESTABA DURMIENDO TRANQUILAMENTE EN SU CASA MIENTRAS TANTO, LEJOS DE ALLI UN CHICO DE SU MISMA EDAD, LLAMADO SORA, LUCHBA POR PONER ESTABILIDAD EN SU NAVE**

**-DEJAME YO LA ESTABILISO- DIJO DONAL EN SU INTENTO DE VALENTIA**

**-DEJA A SORA QUE EL LO HAGA- LO REPRENDIO GOFFY**

**-NO PUEDO, CHICOS AGARRENSE, DEBO HACER UN ATERRIZAJE DE EMERGENCIA- DIJO SORA**

**MIENTRAS TANTO KIARA, TENIA UNA PESADILLA, SABIA KE ALGO HIBA A OCURRIR, PERO... ¿QUE?**

**- NO!!!!- GRITO KIARA AL DESPERTAR DE SU PESADILLA, DE PRONTO SE OYO UN GRAN ESTRUENDO, LA NAVE EN QUE VIAJABA SORA, HABIA CAIDO EN FRENTE DE SU CASA, Y COMO LA CURIOSIDAD ERA DEMASIADA, CORRIO A VER QUE HABIA OCURRIDO**

**-ESTAN BIEN?- DIJO KIARA AL VER QUE DE LA NAVE SALIA UN CHICO ALTO, CON EL PELO COLOR CASTAÑO Y UNOS OJOS AZUL PROFUNDO, QUE MIRABAN A KIARA, ELLA ERA TAMBIEN ALTA, PELO COLOR NEGRO COMO LA NOCHE, Y UNOS LINDOS OJOS GRISES**

**- CREO QUE SI, ESTAN BIEN CHICOS??- DIJO SORA**

**-SI- DIJERON AL UNISONO **

**- HO NO MIREN LA NAVE SE DESTRUYO- DIJO GOFFY**

**- TALVES YO PUEDA ARREGLARLA- DIJO KIARA**

**- PUEDES?- PREGUNTO DONAL **

**- CLARO, PASEN MAÑANA POR LA MAÑANA ESTARA LISTA-**

**TODOS UNA VEZ ADENTRO, KIARA LES ORECIO ALGO DE TOMAR**

**-HEMM.. YO TE- DIJO DONAL**

**-Y USTEDES?- **

**-IGUAL-**

**- HEM, CREO QUE NO ME HE PRESENTADO VERDAD?- DIJO KIARA -MI NOMBRE ES KIARA, Y USTEDES SON?-**

**-HOLA, YO SOY SORA, EL DONAL Y EL GOFFY-**

**-Y QUE HACEN POR ACA?- **

**- ES QUE, TRATAMOS DE ENCONTRAR A MIS AMIGOS Y LA NAVE EN QUE VIAJABAMOS SE DESTRUYO- EXPLICO SORA**

**-CREO QUE FUERON LOS HEARTLESS- DIJO GOFFY**

**KIARA, PALIDECIO, AL OIR ESA PALABRA**

**-HEARTLESS??-**

**- LOS CONOSES?- PREGUNTO SORA**

**- BUENO, DIGAMOS QUE SI, YO EN UN TIEMPO LOS COMBATI- **

**- CON UNA KEYBLADE?- DIJO SORA AL TIEMPO QUE MOSTRABA SU LLAVE-ESPADA**

**-BUENO ESO ERA ANTES DE QUE LA ORGANIZACION XIII, ME LA QUITARA-**

**-CONOSES A LA ORGANIZACION XIII- DIJO GOFFY**

**-SI, DIGAMOS QUE YO ESTUVE PRISIONERA, A VOLUNTAD PROPIA-**

**-Y CON QUE LOS ENFRENTAS AHORA??- PREGUNTO DONAL**

**- MAGIA NEGRA- DIJO MOSTRANDO UN PALO TALLADO EN MADERA CON UN SIMBOLO (COMO LOS DE FFX-2)**

**-YA ES TARDE, QUIEREN PASAR LA NOCHE AQUI?- OFRECIO KIARA**

**- PUES... ESTABIEN- DIJO SORA**

**- Y UNA COSA MAS, SORA?, COMO SE LLAMAN TU AMIGOS A LOS QUE QUIERES RESCATAR?-**

**- RIKU Y KAIRI-**

**- NO PUEDE SER!!- EXCLAMO KIARA**

**- LOS CONOSES?-**

**- BUENO, SUCEDE QUE... KAIRI, ES MI PRIMA-**

**- QUE!!!!!!- EXCLAMARON TODOS**

**- SI LO SE, HA ESTADO PERDIDA DURANTE LA TORMENTA OSCURA Y HE TRATADO DE HALLARLA, SIN NINGUN RESULTADO-**

**- HEY Y POR QUE NO VIENES, CON NOSOTROS- DIJO GOFFY**

**- PUES, NO LO SE, YA HACE MUCHO QUE NO COMBATO, MAÑANA LES DIGO, PERO AHORA A DORMIR, OK?-**

**-SI-**

**YA ENTRADA LA MADRUADA KIARA LES ENSEÑO SUS HABITACIONES A SUS INVITADOS, Y SE DISPUSIERON A PASAR LA NOCHE...**

**CONTINUARA ...**


	2. Una Oportunidad, Una Rosa

**"UNA OPORTUNIDAD, UNA ROSA"**

**EN MEDIO DE LA NOCHE, MIENTRAS LOS DEMAS DORMIAN, UN ESTRUENDO IRRUMPIO EN LOS SUEÑOS DE NUESTROS AMIGOS...**

**-QUE PASO?- PREGUNTO SORA**

**-NO LO SE- DIJO GOFFY **

**- VIENE DE ABAJO, VAMOS- DIJO KIARA**

**NUESTROS AMIGOS BAJARON LAS ESCALERAS TAN APRISA COMO PUDIERON Y YA ABAJO SE DETUVIERON AL VER LO QUE PASABA**

**-QUE ES ESO?- PREGUNTO DONAL AL VER QUE DE UNA NUBE DE HUMO NEGRA, UNDIDO EN LA OSCURIDAD, SALIA UN JOVEN ENCAPUCHADO, DE COLOR NEGRO**

**- LA ORGANIZACION XIII- DIJO KIARA**

**-VAYA, ES NUESTRA MEJOR ALIADA, KIARA- DIJO EL JOVEN ENCAPUCHADO EN TONO BURLON**

**- NO TE PRECIPITES, AXEL- CONTESTO ESTA**

**-AXEL???!!!!!- DIJO SORPRENDIDO SORA**

**-SORA???!!!!- DIJO IGUALMENTE AXEL**

**- SE CONOCEN??- PREGUNTO KIARA**

**- DIGAMOS QUE SI- DIJO TRANQUILAMENTE AXEL, MIENTRAS QUE SORA SACABA SU KEYBLADE - HO NO SORA, NO VENGO POR TI Y AUNQUE ME ENCANTARIA PELEAR CONTIGO, HOY NO PODRA SER, YA QUE VENGO DE PARTE DE MIS JEFES, A DECIRLE ALGO A KIARA-**

**-TU NO DEVES DECIRME NADA-**

**-ENTONCES, NO TE INTERESA LA ROSA?-**

**- PE...PERO YO,... ME DA IGUAL- DIJO KIARA DANDO UN PASO ATRAS**

**-ENTONCES NO TE INTERESA SABER LO QUE SERA DE TI?- ESTA PREGUNTA PUSO A KIARA MUY PENSATIVA MIENTRAS QUE, SORA, DONAL Y GOFFY, SOLO MIRABAN SIN SABER QUE HACER**

**- ADELANTE, NO ME INTERESA Y NO ME CONVENCERAS PARA VOLVER A SU TONTA ORGANIZACION-**

**-PERFENCTO, PERO ATENTE A LAS CONSECUENSIAS- DIJO AXEL **

**AXEL SACO UNA ROSA DE CRISTAL DE SU BOLSILLO, CARECIA DE COLOR, MIENTRAS QUE KIARA AUN NERVIOSA DECIA**

**- NO SE SI QUISIERA SABER...-**

**- CALLA Y OBSERVA- LA REPRENDIO AXEL**

**AXEL TIRO LA FLOR A LOS PIES DE KIARA, LA FLOR DIBUJO UN CIRCULO A LOS PIES DE KIARA Y QUEDO SOSTENIDA EN EL AIRE POR EL TALLO.**

**KIARA SOLO LA MIRABA MAS NERVIOSA QUE ANTES, DEPRONTO, LA FLOR EMPEZO A CAMBIAR RAPIDAMENTE DE COLOR, PASO POR EL NEGRO, EL BLANCO HASTA QUE FINALMENTE QUEDO EN...ROJO**

**-MALDICION- DIJO AXEL**

**- VAYA, PENSE QUE NO PASARIA DE ESTA- DIJO KIARA MIENTRAS TOMABA LA FLOR Y SE DESVANECIA EL CIRCULO A SU ALREDEDOR**

**- BIEN KIARA, ESTA EN TUS MANOS- DIJO AXEL AL TIEMPO QUE SE METIA MAS Y MAS EN LA OSCURIDAD HASTA DESAPARECER POR COMPLETO.**

**YA RECUPERADOS POR LA ESCENA DE ESE MOMENTO, SORA ROMPIO EL SILENCIO PREGUNTANDO...**

**- QUE FUE ESO?-**

**- BIEN... CREO QUE TENGO ALGO QUE DECIRLES TODO AHORA. VERDAD?- DIJO KIARA ALGO RESIGNADA**

**- YO CREO QUE SI- DIJO DONAL**

**- BUENO, YO ERA UN MIEMBRO DE LA ORGANIZACION XIII, POR QUE, VERAN... HUBO UN TIEMPO EN QUE A MI ME GUSTABA LA OSCURIDAD, POR DECIRLO ASI Y YO ACEPTE ESTAR ALLI, PERO DESPUES ME DI CUENTA A TIEMPO Y LOGRE SALIR DE ALLI, POR UNA COSA, QUE NO PUEDO DECIR AHORA, PERO MI HERMANO AUN QUEDO ATRAPADO POR LA OSCURIDAD, NADIA HABIA VENIDO A TRAERME LA ROSA, DESDE QUE ME FUI, HASTA AHORA- EXPLICO KIARA**

**- Y QUE TIENE QUE VER LA ROSA, CON TODO ESTO?. QUISO SABER SORA**

**- BUENO, CUANDO ALGUIEN QUIERE YA NO SERVIR A LA ORGANIZACION UN MIEMBRO ACTIVO VISITA AL OTRO Y LE TIRA UNA ROSA, TU DESTINO RESPECTO A TI DEPENDE AL COLOR DE LA FLOR-**

**- Y QUE SIGNIFICAN LOS COLORE?- PREGUNTO DONAL**

**-PUES, HAY TRES COLORES, EL BLANCO, QUE SIGNIFICA QUE NO TE GUARDAN RENCOR ALGUNO Y NO TE BUSCARAN NUNCA MAS, PERO YA NO PODRAS ENTRAR DE NUEVO, EL NEGRO, QUE TE CONSIDERAN UN TRAIDOR Y TE PERSUIGUEN HASTA DAR CONTIGO Y ENCERRARTE EN LA CELDA OSCURA, Y EL ROJO- DIJO KIARA AL TIEMPO QUE ENSEÑABA LA FLOR -EL ROJO TE DEJA LIBRE PARA SER LO QUE QUIERAS, PUEDES ALEJARTE PARA SIEMPRE O PUEDES VOLVER Y TENDRAS EL CONTROL TOTAL AUN DE LOS NOBODIES-**

**-ENSERIO?- DIJO SORA**

**-A SI ES-**

**-ENTONSES, PUEDES LLAMAR A LOS NOBODIES?- PREGUNTO GOFFY**

**- CLARO, EL PROBLEMA ES QUE LOS NOBODIES, SE ESTAN FUSIONANDO CON LOS HEARTLESS Y SE ESTAN VOLVIENDO MUY PELIGROSOS-**

**-ENTONSES QUE ESPERAMOS?, DEVEMOS IRNOS CUANTO ANTES- APREMIO DONAL**

**- CALRO, HEM... KIARA... QUIERES VENIR- DIJO SORA**

**- A JUZGAR POR LO QUE A PASADO, CREO QUE DEPENDE TAMBIEN DE MI AYUDARLOS EN SU VIAJE-**

**- ES UN SI O UN NO?- DIJO DONAL**

**- CLARO!!!!!- DIJO GUSTOSA KIARA - PARESE QUE AUN TENGO UNA OPORTUNIDAD PARA DESHACER TODO EL MAL QUE HE HECHO, PERO ANTES... A DORMIR LO QUE QUEDA DE LA NOCHE, Y MAÑANA IREMOS POR PROVISIONES- **

**-SI!!!!!!!!- DIJERON TODOS MIENTRAS TRATABAN DE DORMIR UN POCO MAS...**

**CONTINUARA ...**


	3. Una Navidad Muy Extraña

**UNA NAVIDAD MUY LOCA**

**-ENTONCES KIARA, YA TE DECIDISTE??- PREGUNTO SORA, CUANDO SALIERON DE LA CASA DISPUESTOS A EMPRENDER EL VIAJE**

**- LO HE PENSADO Y BUENO YO... SI!!!!!-**

**- GENIAL- DIJO DONAL **

**- SI PERO SOLO HAY TRES LUGARES EN LA NAVE- DIJO GOFFY**

**- NO IMPORTA- DIJO KIARA**

**KIARA, SILBO FUERTEMENTE Y A LOS POCOS MINUTOS, SALIO UN GATO NEGRO, KIARA SACO SU PALO DE MADERA **

**CON UN SIMBOLO Y LO AGITO FRENTE AL GATO, EL SIMBOLO SE ILUMINO Y EN ESE INSTANTE SALIERON RAYOS, Y UNA TREMENDA LUZ CEGADORA, LUEGO DEL HUMO, EL GATO HABIA DESAPARECIDO PARA DAR LUGAR A UN DRAGON GRANDE COLOR AZUL**

**-VAYA, PENSE QUE LAS BRUJAS VIAJABAN EN ESCOBAS- DIJO SORA**

**- NO TODAS- DIJO KIARA CON UNA SONRISA, QUE HISO RUBORIZAR A SORA**

**-BUENO, ES HORA DE PARTIR- DIJO DONAL, SACANDO A SORA DE SU TRANZE**

**- NUESTRO PRIMER DESTINO ES...CIUDAD HALLOWEN- INDICO GOFFY**

**-BIEN!!!!- DIJERON AL UNISONO**

**EL TRANSCURSO HACIA CIUDAD HALLOWEN FUE NORMAL, DERROTANDO HEARTLESS, SORA DISPARANDOLES CON SU NAVE Y KIARA CON SU DRAGON, LANZA-FUEGO. **

**AL LLEGAR, TODO ERA PATAS ARRIBA, YA QUE EN VES DE SER HALLOWEN, MAS BIEN PARESIA NAVIDAD**

**DE PRONTO APARECIO UN ESQUELETO VESTIDO DE SANTA QUE SALUDO A SORA Y A SUS AMIGOS**

**- HA... HOLA SORA, DONAL , GOFFY Y...- **

**-KIARA, SEÑOR- DIJO LA CHICA, QUE HIBA VESTIDA COMO UNA BRUJA Y NO HABIA DIFERENCIA ALGUNA, YA QUE EN PARTE ELLA LO ERA, TAMBIEN TENIA UNOS COLMILLOS DE VAMPIRO Y UNAS PEQUEÑAS ALAS DE MURCIELAGO Y LOS DEMAS HIBAN COMO SIEMPRE QUE VENIAN AQUI**

**- HA, MUCHO GUSTO...HA!!!!- JACK SE ASUSTO UN POCO CON LA PRONTA APARICION DEL DRAGON DE KIARA, PERO DE PRONTO SE VOLVIO A TRANSFORMAN EN EL LINDO GATITO NEGRO DE SIEMPRE**

**- HA Y ESTA ES YURI MI GATITA-DRAGON- SEÑALO KIARA**

**- QUE PASA JACK, TODO ESTO ES MUY... BLANCO- DIJO SORA**

**-SI, ES QUE LO HE PENSADO Y AHORA HE DECIDIDO QUE HARE UNA NAVIDAD UNICA-**

**-YA LO CREO- DIJO DONAL SARCASTICAMENTE**

**-HEM PERO JACK, NO CRES QUE ES MALO ALTERAR LA NAVIDAD?- PREGUNTO GOFFY**

**-CLARO QUE NO LA ALTERO, ADEMAS SANTA PODRA TOMARSE VACACIONES Y HE AQUI LOS REGALOS- **

**TODOS PEGARON UN PEQUEÑO GRITO AL VER EL JUGUETE, ERA UNA CAJA Y DENTRO HABIA UNA CABEZA CORTADA CON SANGRE, NADA RARO EN CIUDAD HALLOWEN**

**-NO PENSARAS REGALAR ESO O SI?- PREGUNTO SORA**

**-PUES CLARO Y HAY MUCHOS MAS- DIJO ORGULLOSO JACK - PERO ANTES, DEVO IR A VER A SANTA-**

**-WI!!!!!!!!! IREMOS NOSOTROS A VER A SANTA- DIJO SORA, PERO EN ESE MOMENTO APARECIERON MUCHOS HEARTLESS POR TODOS LADOS - PERO PRIMERO LOS HEARTLESS- DIJO SACANDO SU LLAVE-ESPADA**

**LA PELEA SIEMPRE ESTUVO A FAVOR DE SORA Y LOS DEMAS, YA QUE SOLO ERAN SOMBRAS INSIGNIFICANTES EN LA PRIMERA FORMA.**

**LUEGO DE MUCHOS ESPADAZOS Y DE MUCHO FUEGO, TERMINARON DE DERROTAR A LOS HEARTLESS, AUNQUE PROVOCANDO QUE SALIERA MUCHO HUMO**

**-GENIAL, NO PUEDO VOLAR ASI- SE LAMENTO JACK- QUIEN HABIA TERMINADO SU "TRINEO DE SANTA"**

**-ES MEJOR ASI JACK- LO CONSOLO UNA MUÑECA DE TRAPO LLAMADA SALLY, QUE HABIA APARECIDO DE PRONDO DETRAS DE UNA REJA **

**-NO, NO LO ES...ZERO TU NARIZ BRILLLA!!!!!- EXCLAMO JACK AL VER QUE EL PERRO FANTASMA HIBA VOLANDO CON UNA NARIZ MUY BRILLANTE - LA NAVIDAD ESTA SALVADA!!!!- ANUNCIO**

**DICHO ESTO JACK SALIO MUY DEPRISA HACIA EL CIELO A CUMPLIR LA LABOR DE SANTA**

**-HO NO, QIUEN SABE QUE LE PUEDA PASAR A MI JACK- DIJO SALLY**

**-TRANQUILA NOSOTROS NOS ENCARGAREMOS- DIJO KIARA**

**-Y COMO????- DIJERON SORA,DONAL Y GOFFY**

**-HEM...BUENO SE ME OCURRE QUE VAYAMOS A VER A SANTA, ES RARO QUE EN NOCHEBUENA, NO HAYA APARECIDO-**

**-ES QUE SOLO APARECE EN LA NOCHE- DIJO DONAL**

**-COMO QUIERA HAY QUE IR- DIJO SORA**

**-NO SERA QUE QUIERES IR A VER A SANTA- DIJO KIARA**

**-HE... YO ...NO BUENO...SI- DIJO NERVIOSO SORA**

**-DEJENSE DE BROBAS, ES HORA DE PARTIR- LOS REPRENDIO DONAL**

**-SI, SEÑOR!- DIJERON KIARA Y SORA**

**-EL CAMINO HACIA CIUDAD NAVIDAD, ES MAS ALLA DEL CEMENTERIO, DONDE NADIE HA IDO JAMAS- DIJO SALLY**

**-NO, NADIE, EXCEPTO JACK- MENCIONO EL ALCALDE, QUE CASUALMENTE PASABA POR ALLI**

**-BIEN- DIJERON NUESTROS AMIGOS **

**EL CAMINO, EFECTIVAMENTE, LLEGABA AL CAMENTERIO Y MAS ALLA, A UN BOSQUE, REPLETO DE OSCURIDAD. **

**ARBOLES CON CARAS QUE TE MIRAN Y UN CAMINO LARGO Y ESTRECHO.**

**DESPUES DE CAMINAR Y CAMINAR, LLEGARON A UN LUGAR CON MUCHAS PUERTAS, UNA CON UN CONEJO, UNA DE UN CORAZON, Y UNA DE UN PINO, ERAN LAS UNICAS QUE ESTABAN A SU ALCANZE, LAS DEMAS ESTABAN MAS ALLA DEL BOSQUE ENCANTADO, A LAS AFUERAS DE LA CIUDAD Y DEL BOSQUE HALLOWEN**

**- Y AHORA, POR CUAL?- PREGUNTO DONAL**

**PREGUNTO MUY TARDE, YA QUE SORA, KIARA Y GOFFY ,HABIAN SALTADO A LA PUERTA CON UN PINO, Y ESFERAS.**

**TODO DABA VUELTAS EN EL PORTAL DE NAVIDAD, CON COPOS DE NIEVE Y NIEVE, POR SUPUESTO, **

**LUEGO DE UNOS SEGUNDOS ETERNOS, CALLERON, KIARA ARRIBA DE SORA, DONAL, ENCIMA DE KIARA, Y GOFFY ARRIBA DE DONAL COMO DE COSTUMBRE, EXEPTO POR KIARA QUE ERA LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE VIJABA CON ELLOS.**

**- LLEGAMOS- ANUNCIO GOFFY**

**-Y LO CREO- DIJO KIARA**

**- HEY, CREN QUE PUEDAN QUITARSE DE MI PORFAVOR-**

**-CLARO- DIJERON KIARA, DONAL Y GOFFY**

**- GENIAL- FUE LA EXPRECION GENERAL AL VER AL PANORAMA LLENO DE NIEVE, Y DEBAJO UNA ALDEA MUY COLORIDA, CON DULCES Y REGALOS**

**-KIARA, TE RETO A UNA CARRERA, DE AQUI A LA ALDEA- DIJO SORA**

**- A VER SI ME GANAS- DIJO KIARA, CON ESA SONRISA TAN LINDA QUE TENIA**

**DICHO ESO, KIARA Y SORA, CORRIERON COLINA ABAJO HASTA LA ALDEA**

**-ESPERENOS!!!!!- DIJERON DONNAL Y GOFFY**

**LA ALDEA ERA MUCHO MAS LINDA QUE DESDE LA COLINA**

**- GENIAL, NO HABIA VISTO NEVAR ASI- DIJO KIARA**

**-NI YO - DIJO SORA ,CUANDO TERMINARON LA CARRERA Y SE DETUVIERON EN SECO A OBSERVAR EL **

**BELLO PANORAMA**

**-VAYAMOS A VER A SANTA- DIJO DONAL**

**-Y QUE CASA ES?- PREGUNTO GOFFY**

**- YO CREO QUE ES ESA GRANDE Y ROJA- DIJO KIARA**

**SE DIRIJIERON A LA CASA Y TOCARON EL TIMBRE Y AL ABRIR, EFECTIVAMENTE, ERA LA CASA DE SANTA**

**- SANTA!!!!!- DIJERON TODOS MUY EMOCIONADOS**

**-HOLA CHICOS PASEN, ASI MUCHO FRIO AQUI-**

**ESTABAN TAN EMOCIONADOS, COMIENDO GALLETAS Y TOMANDO LECHE, ADENTRO EN LA CASA ACOGEDORA **

**Y CALIENTE, POR LA CHIMENEA, QUE NI CUENTA SE HABIAN DADO DE LO QUE EN REALIDAD VENIAN A HACER **

**- UN MOMENTO, VINIMOS A PREVENIRLO- DIJO SORA**

**-CIERTO- DIJERON LOS DEMAS**

**Y DE QUE?- DIJO SANTA**

**-JACK, QUIERE HACER OTRA NAVIDAD!!!!!- EXCLAMARON TODOS**

**-SI PERO COMO PUEDE SER?-**

**-BUENO EL PROBLEMA ES QUE VA A PONER TODO MUY EXTRAÑO- EMPEZO A DECIR KIARA**

**- SI, CON CABEZAS, Y CALABAZAS- SIGUIO DONAL**

**- Y MOUSTROS- TERMINO GOFFY**

**- VA A CAMBIAR EL SIGNIFCADO DE NAVIDAD!!!- DIJO SORA**

**-ESO ES GRAVE- DIJO SANTA - VALLAN A VIGILAR EN CIUDAD HALLOWEN, YO IRE A POR JACK-**

**- BIEN-**

**DESPUES DE VOLVER A CIUDAD HALLOWEN, LA SITUACION ERA OTRA, EL ALCALDE HABIA ANUNCIADO, **

**LA MUERTE DE JACK, Y TODOS ESTABAN MUY DOLIDOS, APESAR DE SER MOUSTROS**

**- QUE PASO?-PREGUNTO SORA A SALLY**

**-ES QUE, UN CAÑON LE DIO A JACK Y LO DERRIBO- DIJO TRISTE SALLY**

**AUNQUE DEPRONTO, DE UNA REJA QUE DA AL CEMENTERIO, SALIO JACK UN TANTO PREOCUPADO**

**- SANTA, DONDE ESTA??- LLEGO PREGUNTANDO**

**- ACABAMOS DE VERLO DIJO QUE HIBA POR TI- DIJO SORA**

**- A NO SER QUE...- EMPEZO DONAL**

**-OGIEBOGIE- DIJERON TODOS MENOS KIARA**

**-QUIEN?-**

**-NO HAY TIEMPO- DIJO SORA QUE JUNTO A LOS DEMAS EMPRENDIERON LA MARCHA HACIA SU GUARIDA**

**PERO ERA YA MUY TARDE, SI, POR QUE JACK YA LO HABIA RESCATADO Y LOS CHICOS, NO PUDIERON HACER **

**SU HECHO DE VALENTIA Y HEROISMO**

**- LISTO, SANTA, PERDONEME, POR TODO LO QUE LE HE CAUSADO, NO SERA MUY TARDE YA?- DIJO JACK MUY ARREPENTIDO**

**-CLARO QUE NO- DICHO ESTO, SUS RENOS APARECIERON Y SE FUE POR LOS CIELOS A ENTREGAR REGALOS**

**LUEGO DE VOLVER A HALLOWEN Y DE CONTARLES A TODOS LO QUE OCURRIO, DECIDIERON IR A VER A SANTA**

**PARA ASEGURARSE DE QUE TODO HIBA BIEN **

**- SANTA?- DIJO DONAL AL CRUZAR LA PUERTA**

**- HE TERMINADO DE HACER LAS ENTREGAS-**

**-BIEN- DIJERON TODOS**

**- YA ES NOCHE TAN RAPIDO?- PREGUNTO GOFFY**

**-TIENES RAZON, PODEMOS QUEDARNOS AQUI?- PREGUNTO SORA A SANTA**

**-CLARO-**

**-CHICOS, PODEMOS?-**

**-CLARO- DIJERON TODOS**

**- BUENO, YO DEVO IRME, LOS VERE LUEGO- SE DESPIDIO JACK**

**DESPUES DE QUE SANTA LES DIERA SU HABITACION SORA, DONAL Y GOFFY PREGUNTARON SI RECIBIRIAN **

**REGALOS ESTE AÑO**

**- DONAL Y GOFFY- HAN SIDO BUENO Y LES TRAERE ALGO, MAÑANA SABRAN QUE ES- DIJO SANTA**

**- Y YO?- PREGUNTO SORA**

**- HE... A SI, BUENO AQUI DICE QUE HACE SEIS AÑOS YA NO CREIAS EN SANTA Y QUE LES DECIAS A TODOS LO MISMO-**

**-GENIAL- DIJO SORA CABISBAJO Y SE DIRIJIO A SU CUARTO, DONDE ESTABA KIARA BUSCANDO ALGO, DEBAJO DE SU CAMA**

**- MALAS NOTICIAS?- PREGUNTO ESTA**

**-NO RECIBIRE REGALOS-**

**-BUENO, NO POR PARTE DE SANTA- DIJO KIARA APARTANDOSE DE ALLI Y SACANDO UNA ENORME CAJA ALARGADA COLOR ROJO, CON UN MOÑO DORADO **

**- ES PARA MI?- PREGUNTO SORA**

**-HE... A ... BUENO. SI- DIJO NERVIOSA KIARA, AL VER LA SONRISA QUE PONIA SORA AL VER EL REGALO - ES PARA AGRADECERTE DE QUE ME DEJARAS IR CON USTEDES-**

**- GRACIAS- DIJO SORA, ABRAZANDO A KIARA, AUNQUE AL VER ATRAS LA SOLTO RAPIDAMENTE YA QUE LOS ESTABAN MIRANDO**

**- VAYA SORA, ESTAS MUY ... COMO DECIRLO? ROJO?- DIJO DONAL, BURLANDOSE, -Y TU IGUAL KIARA-**

**- HEM... ESTE... YO... CALLA SINO, NO TE ENTREGO TU REGALO-**

**-ESTA BIEN YA ME CALLE-**

**HECHO ESTO KIARA SACO DOS CAJAS MAS, UNA VERDE CON MOÑO AZUL PARA DONAL Y OTRO DORADO CON **

**UNA CINTA PLATEADA PARA GOFFY, Y DE INMEDIADO CORRIENRON AL SOFA DE LA SALA A OBSERVRLO, **

**YA QUE AUN NO ERA TIEMPO DE ABRIRLOS**

**UNA VEZ MAS SORA Y KIARA SE QUEDARON SOLOS EN LA HABITACION **

**- BUENO. YO ...HE. TAMBIEN TE TRAJE ALGO- DIJO SORA SACANDO UNA CAJA PEQUEÑA COLOR VERDE Y MOÑO DORADO, UN POCO AVERGONZADO POR EL TAMAÑO DE LA CAJA**

**- GRACIAS SORA- AHORA FUE KIARA LA QUE ABRAZO A SORA, AUNQUE NADIE LOS ESTABA MIRANDO TUVIERON QUE SOLTARSE, AUNQUE UN POCO RUBORIZADOS LOS DOS, ESPERARON UN MOMENTO PARA SALIR CON LOS DEMAS**

**YA EN LA SALA, SE DISPUCERON A CELEBRAR LO QUE QUEDABA DE LA NAVIDAD**

**- VAYA, ESTA NAVIDAD SI QUE FUE MUY EXTRAÑA- DIJO GOFFY**

**- NO TANTO- DIJO SORA**

**- SI POR QUE ESTUVIMOS TODOS JUNTOS- TERMINO KIARA, ABRAZANDOLOS A TODOS**

**DESPUES DE TODA LA ACTIVIDAD QUE QUEDABA POR HACER, DECIDIERON IRSE A DORMIR, YA QUE LES ESPERABA UN DIA LARGO LLENDO A...¿CHINA?**

**CONTINUARA... **


End file.
